


Letting Go of the Past and Looking to the Future

by calie15



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver didn't want to explain his relationship with Felicity to Laurel, but it needed to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go of the Past and Looking to the Future

Three years ago The Glades shook. Felicity looked out over the crowd gathered, the elected officials, the rich, those that were honored for bravery, the leaders of non profit organizations They were all gathered on the anniversary of the undertaking. The name still left a bad taste in her mouth, she hated hearing it, she hated saying it. In fact, she didn’t even like to think it. Yet here they were, to honor the dead and raise money for those who needed it. Part of her was bitter as she watched some of them walk throughout the marble hall in their expensive dress and jewelry. They were spared. With a sigh she shook off her contempt. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, at least no one there. They were there to help, and while some of those gathered may have been doing it for the publicity, that couldn’t be the case with them all. Felicity glanced down at her own dress with a frown. Although she wasn’t one of the rich, that didn’t mean her clothing hadn’t cost a pretty penny, purchased by a certain hero at his insistence. 

“You really don’t want to be here do you?”

Felicity looked up at the familiar voice and relaxed as Oliver’s heavy hand settled over her back. “Is it that obvious?” He just looked at her. “I know, I just, I’m just not cut out for this. I really shouldn’t be here. I wish you wouldn’t have pushed me into this Oliver. I promise you I could have been much more useful not here...scanning something...for bad guys.” As usual he just waited her out, let her complete her entirely embarrassing ramble. She wished he wouldn’t. “Okay, it isn’t that bad. I mean the food is good....and the wine.” Felicity said with a smile and held up the glass. It was number two. She had no problem with drinking number three and four. His eyes flickered over her, seeming to study her and for a moment she felt self conscious under his gaze. “What?”

In response Oliver only shook his head and stepped around to stand in front of her. “I like the dress,” he said softly and lifted his hand to trail it up her bare arm. “I like you in it even more.” A smile spread over her face and he lowered his head next to her own to whisper in her ear. “But I think I’d like it even more off of you.”

Felicity pursed her lips, fighting a smile that threatened to make her look like a grinning idiot. In mock protest she pushed a hand at his stomach. “Go schmooze the rich Oliver. Isn’t that why you’re here?” He lifted a hand to her cheek though and a small smile graced his lips. As usual, that look, that touch, it stilled her. It was still so new, so wonderful, that she froze. When he leaned down her eyes fluttered closed and moments later his lips pressed against her own in a kiss that was much to sweet for the man people feared as the Green Arrow.

Oliver lifted his eyes, and just by chance, found himself looking at Laurel. Before he could even look away her eyes met his and he froze. 

“Oliver?” Felicity asked, noting the way he seemed to still against her. His eyes looked over her shoulder, focusing on something and immediately she was on guard. “What is it?”

He could hear the worry in her voice and he looked down at her as he shook his head. “Nothing.” At least nothing as serious as she was probably thinking. He looked back up at Laurel and frowned.

There were many things Felicity was good at, and one of them had come to be reading Oliver. Felicity looked behind her and immediately spotted the familiar brunette. She fought the urge to tense and looked up at him. “You never told her did you?”

Oliver looked down at Felicity and frowned. “It didn’t seem like something she needed to know.”

“Oliver...” She sighed in exasperation and looked up at him. This was a conversation she knew he didn’t want to have. They had discussed it briefly and even he had admitted he needed to have it with Laurel, to at least put the past behind him. Leaning into him, Felicity pressed a hand to his chest and tipped her head back so that she could still look into his eyes. “Just do it. Okay?”

“Now?” He asked, slightly taken aback by her request. When she nodded he sighed and let his shoulders slightly slump. Sometimes it was frustrating how easy and logical Felicity could be. Most women he would have dated would have despised him having a conversation with his ex. Felicity encouraged it. 

Raising onto her toes Felicity leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll go have some more wine.” When she turned to walk away he grasped her arm, halting her retreat. Felicity turned to face him again, slightly shocked by him stopping her

“Don’t go far,” he stated, but it was a request more then anything. She only smiled and took a step away. Oliver dropped his hand reluctantly and turned with a sigh to find Laurel, who was no longer look at him, but chatting with an acquaintance. She looked up suddenly, meeting his eyes, and he knew that this was a conversation he couldn’t avoid. After straitening his suit he made his way across the floor. Moments later he found himself standing in front of her as she excused herself from her conversation. Oliver glanced the open doors. “Can we walk?” She nodded and offered him a brief smile. Oliver held out his hand and allowed her to step out in front of him. As he followed her he turned and found Felicity. She had taken up a spot at Diggle’s side. She smiled at him and offered him a thumbs up. He sighed and shook his head, trying to fight a smile.

“So,” Laurel said as they came to stand in front of one another. “how are you?”

Oliver glanced around quickly, verifying that they were alone. The lats thing he needed was to find an article in the gossip column about Oliver Queen explaining to his ex girlfriend why he was with his new one. Finally sure that they were alone he turned to look back at her. “I’m good,” he responded and ran his eyes over her, trying to determine how exactly this conversation would go, but he could tell immediately she wasn’t going to reveal anything. Laurel could hide what she felt from him. It was another difference between her and Felicity. Felicity couldn’t hide a thing. “You?”

“Good,” she said with a smile and a brief nod. “The fundraiser came out nice. I take it you had a large part to do with it?”

“Indirectly,” he admitted. “Some of the money is mine, but I hardly had anything to do with putting it together.” She nodded as if understanding, then there is silence.

“Oliver...”

“Laurel...” They both trailed off, smiling slightly. Oliver swallowed, trying to start the conversation he had went over in his head so many times, but it wouldn’t come. “Sorry, you first.”

She pursed her lips and tilted her head to study him. “I think it’s you who really has something to say, but you can’t. Right?”

“I’m not apologizing,” he said suddenly, not meaning to sound so abrupt, but that’s what the conversation was beginning to feel like, apologizing. That was the last thing he wanted, and that was the last thing he wanted Felicity to think he was doing. Oliver didn’t regret anything with Felicity.

“I didn’t think so,” she responded calmly, her brow wrinkling just slightly. “Are you happy?”

He paused, just for the briefest moment. It wasn’t because he didn’t know the answer, but he hesitated on being so honest with her, so blunt. Yet he nodded. “Yes.” She smiled only briefly and nodded. “You’d left me behind almost two year ago Laurel.”

“I know that,” she responded with a deep sigh, as if trying to relax. “Maybe I don’t have a right to ask, and you can tell me if I don’t-.”

“I’ll answer,” he interrupted, because this is what Felicity had wanted, what he needed, to get it all out the way, leave nothing unanswered. 

“If it was anyone else...” Laurel trailed off then seemed to rephrase her question. “She was there before we got together Oliver, she was there when we were together, and she was there after.” With that said Laurel pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. “It’s just...”

“It wasn’t like that,” he said quickly. Yet it was, kind of. It was always like that. Oliver had felt something for Felicity since the moment he met her. It wasn’t love in the beginning, just an attraction. It grew though, until eventually he realized he was in love with her and he couldn’t stand the thought of not being with her. “Not like you think.”

“You didn’t feel anything for her?” Laurel asked, her tone a little firmer, challenging him.

This is what he wanted to avoid, this particular topic. Oliver raised his hand and rubbed his face, trying to sort out what he needed to say, how he needed to say it to make her understand, because Laurel knew the old Oliver, she had a right to suspect him.

“You did didn’t you?” She asked softly and tilted her head to try and look up into his face. “You felt something for her long before now.”

“It’s not that simple,” he responded and dropped his hand. “Not like before Laurel.” It wasn’t like when Oliver cheated on Laurel. “She was a friend, and I wanted to keep it that way.” As he spoke he felt his resolve harden. It was all or nothing. He had to put this behind him. “I tried Laurel. We tried. We couldn’t make it work.”

“Then why her and not us,” she asked suddenly, almost regretting the question, but she held firm, needing to know.

Oliver opened his mouth to respond, inhaling and exhaling, but the words wouldn’t come. When he closed it she shook her head and turned to leave. “She knows me,” Oliver blurted, his head warning him against it, because his explanation had to much to do with his other persona. “The man you knew, before, that was only a part of me. It wouldn’t work. I’m different now.” They did try. Oliver had loved Laurel, he did, but the man he’d become made that impossible. 

“And she knows you?” Laurel asked. When he didn’t answer she only nodded in understanding. His silence was all the confirmation she needed. 

“Look,” he said and stepped forward, the need to finish this far outweighing the awkwardness, “I’m sorry, for everything. In the beginning I wanted to make it work.”

“But it didn’t,” she finished for him, brow raised slightly.

“No,” he admitted. “It didn’t work. I think we both were expecting a different man then I was.” Oliver paused for a moment, unsure if he should continued, but he did anyway. “Your right, I had feelings for her, from the beginning, and I’m sorry.” Her eyes widened slightly and for a moment he felt pity for her, but he continued. “But I don’t regret what happened Laurel. I’m happy now.” He watched her open her mouth to respond, then she shut it again to smile up at him gently. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t trouble him to see her speechless at his statment. He cared about her, but he wasn’t in love with her, not anymore.

“I know,” she said, and offered him a brief smile. She reached out, starting to touch his arm, but pulled back.

Oliver watched her turn away and head back into the hall. He remained outside, away from the crowd. Part of him wanted to find Felicity, the other part wanted to stay away from the mindless chatter. It was an easy decision for him to lift up his phone and send a quick text. As expected, Oliver spotted Felicity moments later making her way across the floor and stepping over the threshold. 

“That wasn’t cryptic in the least. ‘Come outside. Now.’” Felicity quoted as she read from her phone and then looked up at him as she came to a stop only a couple of feet away. “Maybe a question mark next time might me nice. Make it a request. You know, not a demand. Soooo? How’d it go?”

“As good as it can when you admit to having feelings for someone while in a relationship with another,” he said and stepped forward so that he could rest a hand on her hip. 

“But, nothing happened,” Felicity reasoned. “We never, I’m not-.” Felicity started, feeling the need to defend herself, because she wasn’t like that. Felicity wasn’t that girl, she didn’t break up relationships. His hand came up to touch her cheek and he lowered his head, bringing his face closer to her own.

“I know,” he said gently. “You don’t have to tell me. “ She seemed to relax then and nodded. Public displays of affection weren’t necessarily Oliver’s thing. He did allow himself a few touches or a brief kiss when it came to Felicity, but that’s were it ended. Everyone was always looking and he didn’t like the idea of his personal life being under a microscope. He felt even more strongly about it now that Felicity was in the public eye with him. He hadn’t gone so far as to make a public announcement, but people were starting to realize that she was a permanent fixture in his life and were starting to look. It was bad enough that he didn’t want eyes on her, but knowing it made her uncomfortable troubled him even more. At the moment they were away from prying eyes and he allowed himself a brief moment to lower his guard.

When Oliver dropped his head lower to press his lips against her own Felicity leaned into him, pressing her body along the long line of his. One arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against him. Being wrapped in his arms still sent a small thrill through her. It was for that reason that she slid her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around her neck. He deepened the kiss and pried her lips open with his tongue gently. 

Oliver was still on guard, and when he opened his eyes, to briefly glance over Felicity’s shoulder, he was right to suspect they might have an audience. Interested eyes were already looking their way from inside. Reluctantly, Oliver pulled his lips from hers, but he didn’t remove his hands from her. “I love you,” he said with all seriousness, because it felt necessary. His conversation with Laurel left him feeling troubled, and even if it had been necessary to talk to Laurel about his relationship with Felicity he still had felt guilty doing it. Felicity smiled though, seeming as if she had no care in the world, and he immediately felt at ease.

Felicity leaned into him one more time and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and grinned up at him, her lips still brushing his. “I love you too,” she whispered. Stepping back, she took his hand from her waist and laced her fingers through his. “Come on, go do whatever it is the rich do at these things, and I’ll get some more wine.”


End file.
